


Watch Out World

by Steph_the_blue2002



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_the_blue2002/pseuds/Steph_the_blue2002
Summary: Naruto high school mental illness au with yaoiContains sasunaru shikanaru gaanaruNaruto is enrolled at a reform high school for delinquents turns out that everyone is there for a reason.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

I punched Neji in the face, he fell and smacked against the cool concrete. He rose, his stance wobbly as he rubbed at the bloody nose I had delivered. 

"It's none of your business Naruto, so just stay out of it." Neji growled, our eyes meeting in a mutual fiery rage. I didn't falter, I kept glaring at him. 

"It became my business when she spent hours crying to me about it!" I yelled back at him as I ran forward, fist armed to deliver another blow. Before my fist could reach, it was stopped in Neji's palm. He leaned in towards my ear and whispered."As if I could lose to a spaz like you." 

He pushed me back and I stumbled, my rear hit the ground hard. I'd had enough, I pulled out my spiked brass knuckles from my pocket and threaded them onto my right hand. 

I looked at the ground as I stood, my hair covering my face. "You're going to regret saying that..." I whispered menacingly. I moved quickly, closing the gap between myself and Neji in a heartbeat.

Neji had little time to react as the spikes on my knuckles connected with his chin, they dug in and caused pinprick holes that welled with blood.

Neji jerked his head away and wiped the blood that streamed under his chin and dripped onto his white uniform shirt.

He looked around at the crowd of high schoolers surrounding us in a circle, he smirked. My eyes widened in realisation, I knew what he was doing but I figured it out too late. 

The teachers were already here, they coddled Neji gently as if he were a delicate fawn. Before I could question anything I was pushed to the ground and my arms were pinned behind my back, they removed my knuckles and took them away. 

I had been set up, Neji set me up, he made me look like the bad guy. He refused to hit me the entire fight, convincing my rage to consume and blind me. And now I was the villain who attacked the poor Hyuuga boy. 

My head tilted back as I sat in the uncomfortable office chair. I was waiting for them to be done interviewing Neji and his mother. I don't have parents, but my legal guardian, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat next to me. I didn't dare look at him, I was terrified of seeing that disappointed gaze. 

I knew what was about to happen, I'd be sent in with Hiruzen, principal Iruka would glare at me before rattling off all the bullshit Neji had said about me. Every time I would defend myself it would get shut down halfway through. It wasn't fair, but then I guess life never is. 

Hiruzen and I were called into the principal's office, we sat in the spare chairs next to Neji and his mother, she glared at me as I walked in and sat down. Iruka stared disappointedly down at me and made me feel uncomfortably small. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at me. "Naruto, this is the fourth time this week you've been caught fighting;" he began, "this time you had a weapon, what came over you to think you needed to use a weapon?" Iruka whined in a tired, exasperated voice. I shuffled my feet under the chair and twiddled my thumbs. 

It felt like everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I kept my head down as I replied in an almost whisper. "He called me a spaz..." I trailed off quietly. 

Iruka rubbed his hands over his face and sighed again. "Jesus Christ, Naruto, you can't try and kill everyone who calls you names!" Iruka shouted exhaustedly.

I continued to twiddle my thumbs until Iruka continued. "We have no choice it seems, " he announced sadly "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby expelled from this establishment." 

I was stunned at first, I never thought principal Iruka would actually expel me. Slowly but surely, I rose to leave my seat. I knew I couldn't cry, I made my own bed and now I had to lie in it. I knew I couldn't cry but that didn't mean I didn't want to. 

I had emptied my locker and was sitting in the car waiting for Hiruzen when I heard somebody rapping on my window. It was Hinata, the cousin of Neji, and my closest friend. 

I unlocked the car and she sat in the driver's seat next to me. She looked at me, her eyes sombre and sorrowful. "you're an idiot you know." she murmured as she held my cheek in her hand. 

I pulled her hand into mine and told her: "Don't let him push you around anymore, you're head family, now act like it." Hinata gripped me into a tight hug. She sobbed on my shoulder, her tears wetting my jacket. I didn't mind, I was going to miss her too. 

We hugged and she cried until Hiruzen arrived and we were finally separated. Hiruzen and I left the parking lot. As soon as Hinata was out of sight, I bought my knees up to rest my head on and I folded my arms around my head so that nobody would see me bite my lip to block the floodgate of tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. 

10 minutes later we arrived home, Hiruzen probably wanted to talk to me, but before he got the chance to ask, I stormed off to my room and slammed the door so hard the wood splintered and made a god-awful noise. 

I flopped onto my bed and sighed I stared at the orange bottles on my bedside table, I was hoping they would will themselves into my hand, they didn't. 

After my attempt at telekinesis didn't work, I resigned to manually picking up one of the bottles myself. I stared at the label, Eplim, it read in bold font. I hated this stuff, it hurt my stomach and made me sick, but I guess if I'm hunched over in pain and vomiting I can't get in any fights. 

It was time for my second dosage. 'two out of three' I thought to myself as I dry swallowed the pill. As time went on I felt myself getting more and more drowsy, at one point I heard Hiruzen walk into my room, but I was too out of it to say anything or even raise my head. 

I woke the next morning and sighed, I was hungry and stiff. I slowly my way downstairs where Hiruzen was already eating breakfast. "You slept well." He said without looking up from the sheet of paper he was holding in his hand. I shrugged and made myself some cereal. 

I sat down across from Hiruzen. I had no chance to begin eating my breakfast before the sheet of paper and a pen was shoved under my face. I read the sheet it looked like an enrolment form. "Jesus old man," I chuckled "already shipping me off to another school?" But Hiruzen wasn't smiling in the least. I gulped and read the form. 

I reached the point of the safety disclaimer and felt concerned, it read as follows.

"I ___ ___ am admitting and therefore surrendering care of my child ___ ___ to Konoha high school reform facility. Any and all injuries or emotional trauma are not the fault of the school.  
X_____" It was disconcerting to say the least, what kind of school requires a disclaimer about the safety and mental welfare of their students? But I knew there was no getting out of this, so I signed my life away to school I knew nothing about. 

I ate my cereal peacefully after that and returned up to my room to take my medication and shower before I broke something again. 

The more I thought about that sketchy school, the more I hated it. It was a reform school, nobody want's to be in one of those. It was for crazy people and drug addicts, I had to convince myself I was neither.

A week later I was standing in the front parking lot of the school, the enormous gray building looming over me. This entire experience felt like a prison sentence, I was terrified, but I stood strong and proud. 

Hiruzen and I entered the main office of the school, the secretary section was separated by a half wall and a strong sheet of bulletproof plastic to protect the office workers. 

Just ahead of the office were two halls going in opposite directions. Hiruzen spoke to one of the lady's through the plastic and we took a seat to wait. A few minutes later we were summoned into the principal's office. The principal was a tall, curvy, blond woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. 

This lady looked me up and down after I took a seat, before speaking. "You must be Naruto, my name is Tsunade and you will refer to me as such."

I nodded, this lady seemed tough and I really didn't want to get on her bad side. Tsunade looked down at my enrolment form, her brows scrunching at different points, I felt awkward. 

Finally, she looked up at me, her eyes scrutinising my every detail. "You're exactly the type we tend to get here." She said proudly, her voice filled with neither malice nor hate. "Little boys who love a good fight." 

After the meeting ended I was given a quick tour of the school, including the solitary rooms. The solitary rooms were six rooms, three on either side of a small hallway, barren except for a small uncomfortable bed that looked as though it was made of the same concrete as the rest of the room. 

"These are the rooms you'll go to if you are caught fighting here," Tsunade stated, as though the rooms weren't utterly terrifying. We continued on, we climbed two flights of stairs and turned some corners before arriving at a hall with six more doors, three on either side. 

"These are the first-year dorms, the ones on the left are the boys and the ones on the right are girls." Tsunade explained, gesturing with her hands flippantly. 

She showed me to a dorm, the second one on the left. Inside was a tall boy with dark hair laying on a bed reading a book. He had fair skin and dark eyes that seemed etched into a permanent frown. 

Tsunade turned away, telling me to get settled as she left. Before she had fully left the hall, she turned to Hiruzen and said, " Ah yes and Mr. Sarutobi, please ensure there are no strings or sharp objects in his clothes." Before she was entirely out of view. 

Hiruzen sat my bag of clothes and other amenities on the bed, he sat down alongside it and started sorting through my things. He pulled the laces out of my shoes and the strings out of my hoodies before putting them away in the closet on my side of the room. 

As Hiruzen sorted through my things I was silent. It was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Hiruzen was the first to break through. "I'm only doing this because I love you, I hope you know that." I scoffed at him but he continued. "I don't want you to lose it again, you could kill someone next time." He explained to me, his eyes staring deep into mine, the usual sternness of his voice suffocated with concern. 

My eyes dropped to stare at my shoes. "I know that..." I muttered quietly. Hiruzen held me in an unreciprocated hug and left. I sat on the small single bed on my side of the room, completely alone, until I remembered my roommate. I looked across the room and stared at the frowning pale boy, his nose still buried in the book. 

"My name's Sasuke" he spoke, his eyes never drifting from the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was an interesting affair, multiple different tables filled with different cliques, everyone was watching each other. Cautious eyes glanced around the room, distrustful and wary. Nobody spoke to each other, as if terrified that the moment they let down their guard, someone would attack. It was unnerving, to say the least. 

I took a spare seat next to a brown-haired boy with a ponytail, his eyes shifted to look at me and I smiled. The boy's eyebrows rose in astonishment, it made me question whether or not anybody smiled here. 

That dinner I followed the flow of everyone else, I didn't speak, I just ate quietly while warily watching everyone else in the room, luckily for me, nothing happened. 

As dinner ended, we slowly migrated out of the dining hall. After I exited I was stopped by the brown-haired boy I sat next to. "Names Shikamaru," he began. "What's yours, new kid?" 

The boy, Shikamaru, looked incredibly bored, but I replied nonetheless. "Name's Naruto" Shikamaru gave a curt nod and escorted me to the recreation room. As we walked we spoke about all sorts of things, such as the reason why we were institutionalised, to begin with. 

Shikamaru looked amazed to hear about my fight with Neji and about how I'd almost killed him with a set of brass knuckles. He was also amazed to learn about my dissociative identity disorder. Shikamaru explained that he was put here for a major depressive disorder that was coupled and worsened with an antisocial personality. I felt slightly sorry for him as if his parents thought being here would somehow make him less depressed. 

The recreation room was wide with cream walls, it was filled with blocks, painting supplies, drawing supplies and macrame. The 'rec' room was a much more lively place than the cafeteria, there were people talking everywhere about everything, it was slightly confusing. But I continued to follow Shikamaru as he sat down at a shogi table with a bearded older man. 

I had no clue what to do, so I sat in an armchair in the corner and observed the other patients from behind a book. Sasuke, my roommate, was sitting not too far from me with a book upside-down over his knee to keep the page as he spoke to his friends. His friends consisted of a pink-haired girl, a boy with short, spiky, brown hair, another girl with a blonde ponytail so long you could strangle her with it and a plump boy with rosy cheeks. 

The girl with pink hair stared at Sasuke as if she were completely enamoured with the tall, brooding boy. The spiky brunette boy looked absolutely bored with the entire conversation as if there was nothing he'd enjoy more than anything other than the current conversation. The blonde just sat there, curled in on herself, as if she were trying to make her entire body disappear from existence. The plump boy, however, was the complete opposite. He sat there, a disgruntled expression on his face as he chewed his cheek like his life depended on it. 

On the other side of the room sat a short boy with red hair, a scar covered the left of his forehead. The boy looked angry, or as much as one could without eyebrows. The mysterious boy sat alone, his arms were folded over his chest as he broodingly muttered under his breath to no one in particular. 

At the art table sat a boy with skin paler than Sasuke's and black hair that shined like oil. His eyes were closed shut as he smiled to the shy brunette boy next to him. The brunette in question seemed to care very little about what was going on around him and instead chose to focus on his own task, refusing to even offer a reply to anyone who spoke to him.

As Shikamaru seemed to be focused on nothing other than his beloved shogi game, I chose to take my chances with the only other person I knew. As I walked over to Sasuke, eyes seemed to follow me. I walked towards the group surrounding Sasuke, their whispers filling my ears and making my body shake and sweat with anxiety. The pink haired girl leaned over to whisper in Sasuke's ear, although it was so loud that I had no issue hearing what she said. 

"Is that the one you were talking about?" She asked Sasuke, her eyes drawn to the side to watch me as I approached, a sly grin forming at her mouth. But before I had time to wonder about what Sasuke was saying about me, she continued. "Y'know, the one who killed a guy?" 

I stopped, dead in my tracks. What was she talking about? Murder? I'd never killed a person in my life. Suddenly I was incredibly irritated. Who gave Sasuke the right to slander me, what had I even done to deserve it? I'd been here less than two hours and I'd barley spoken to him enough for it to be considered a conversation. 

The more I thought about it the more pissed I became. I walked directly up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"What the fuck is she talking about?" I growled directly to his face. "Just the truth," he answered smugly, a smirk forming on his face. "I heard all about it in that conversation you had with your grandpa." 

My face dropped the entire time we were having that conversation, I'd forgotten that Sasuke was even there. My mind went black, it was as if I'd fallen asleep, I knew I hadn't, I knew exactly what this was, it was a mental blackout. 

When I came back around, my face was pressed to the cold, hard, white linoleum floor. My arms were pulled behind my back, this was the second day in a row I had been in this position. As soon as my struggling stopped, the weight on my back was lifted and my arms were freed. I was pulled up and I turned around to look at my suppressor, it was the man Shikamaru had been playing shogi with. 

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at me. He dissmissed everyone, instructing "Kiba" to take Sasuke to the medical bay. I looked at sasuke as he was limped out by the spiky haired brunette i had seen earlier, who I now knew was named Kiba. As he left I got a good look at Sasuke's face, dear god I had punched him good, even without my brass knuckles. Blood was pouring from Sasuke's nose like a red river and pooling on the white shirt he was wearing. 

The teacher from before waved a hand in front of my face in an attempt to aquire my attention again. My head snapped towards the teacher, a look of genuine concern appeared on his face, he frowned for a moment before asking. 

"When was the last time you took your meds, kid?" I hesitated for a moment while I thought about it. I'd taken them this morning but I'd been too busy with my own self pity to remember to take them at lunch. I looked at the clock, it read nine-fifteen. My eyes widened in horror and realisation before I stuttered out. 

"I-I haven't taken them since almost twelve hours ago..." The look on the teachers face grew even more concern after I said that. "Well that explains that then..." The teacher trailed off. "An unmediated D.I.D can be explosive." 

The teacher got up from his low squat position and extended an arm to help me up, which I graciously accepted due to the sudden drop in energy. He walked with me all the way to the medical bay before he spoke. 

"My names Asuma by the way, I'll be teaching you history every Friday." I smiled at him, he seemed like a nice teacher. Completely different from Mizuki, my homeroom teacher from my old school. 

I was lead into the medical bay and was sat on a straight-backed vinyl chair. "Shizune, we need meds over here!" Asuma yelled out across the room. A timid looking woman in a long black dress with short black shoes came trotting out from behind a curtain. I could only assume that she was Shizune. 

"Who for Asuma?" She asked as she picked up a binder and began flicking through it. "Naruto Uzumaki." Asuma responded. Shizune flicked to the near end of the folder and then stopped. 

"Right then, which one do you need sweetheart?" She asked sweetly in a soft tone. "The Epilim or the Ziprasidone?" I felt sheepish and I lowered my head to the ground before muttering our a quiet "Both." 

Shizune smiled softly and moved to a high cupboard where she proceeded to pull out a key and unlocked it. She pulled out two bottles from the front and tipped one of each into a small paper cup. She sat the pills on the bench and moved to the water cooler, where she filled a bigger cup. She moved back towards me, grabbing the pills off the bench as she went. Both cups were handed to me were subsequently downed quickly. 

"Now then darling I think it's time you went to see Kakashi." She announced as she sent me and Asuma on our way. On the way to meet this 'Kakashi' I felt the medicine kicking in, I felt sweaty, dizzy and like I was going to puke any second. Great. 

Asuma and I walked down a few halls and finally arrived at a door to a small room. The door had a metal name plate with the name, Kakashi Hatake, engraved into it. Asuma knocked on the door and it was opened by a tall, silver-haired man. Even though he only had one eye visible, I could tell that this man looked more bored than even Shikamaru. 

"Ah Asuma, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked, sounding just as bored as he looked. Asuma explained the entire situation to Kakashi as the former as in his desk chair nodding. 

"Ah, so you must be our new student." He stated after Asuma had finished. I nodded quietly from my spot in an armchair across from Kakashi. Asuma left with a simple, "I'll see you later." Leaving me completely alone with Kakashi. 

"So..." he began. "Why didn't you take your medication today?" I crossed my arms and slink down in the seat. 

"I didn't mean to, I just... forgot." I knew how weak of an excuse that sounded, but it was the honest truth. 

"Do you often "forget" to take your medications?" Kakashi asked in response, the "forgot" said in a tone that really let me know that he didn't believe me. I glared at the taller man before uttering out a simple, "No." 

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Let's cut the crap." He said, to my surprise. "It's your first fucking day kid. And you've already sent your roommate to the med bay." I felt sheepish at Kakashi's comment, so I slid further into the giant armchair and prayed it would swallow me whole. It didn't. 

"If I know D.I.D's, and I do, something had to have triggered it." Kakashi paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Something to do with Sasuke..." he trailed off. I waited a moment before responding. 

"Yeah the stupid cunt-bag's tellin' ev'ryone I killed a guy." Kakashi didn't even blink an eye at the harsh language and simply continued. 

"Yep that'll definitely do it." He muttered before pausing to think again. "Well I don't think it would be wise to continue having you room with Sasuke..." he trailed off again before continuing. "I'll have you switch with Shino Aburame, you'll room with Shikamaru from tonight onwards." 

I was elated, the only person I'd befriended while here and I was getting to share a room with him. This was great. 

"Don't look too happy." He said, noticing my obvious joy. "Now get to bed kid, wake-up is at seven thirty." I groaned and moved of the couch and back towards the dorms to tell Shino about the switch.


End file.
